Check Yes
by Lady Azura
Summary: Passing notes during History class has never been so fun. Dasey.


**Check Yes**

Summary: _Passing notes during History class has never been so fun. (Dasey.)_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Alright, so this was inspired by a Lackson fic I once read. And just so the "dialogue" doesn't get too confusing, I've prepared the chart below.

**Derek**  
Casey

Ralph

Yep. So… enjoy!

X

**Check Yes****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

_BOINK!_

**Hey Grubbie! How's it going?**

Ugh. Leave me alone.  
I'm trying to listen to Mr. Elmhurst.

**Pfft.**

**Would it KILL you to just lie back and chill for once?**

Yes.

It would, because unlike YOU, I actually want to succeed in life.

Now leave me alone.

**You're no fun.**

School isn't MEANT to be fun.

It's meant for learning, which is precisely what I'm TRYING to do.

**Just when I thought you couldn't get any lamer…**

Go die in a fire, Derek.

**Ouch.**

**That's a little harsh, don't you think?**

**I wonder what Elmhurst would say if he saw that.**

You wouldn't dare!

**It's tempting…**

If you do, I swear I'll never talk to you again!

**Is that a threat or a promise?**

Shut up.

**So…**

**I saw you flirting with Truman earlier.**

I wasn't flirting!

**You were SO flirting!  
You were twirling your hair and giggling and everything!**

Fine.  
So maybe I was flirting a little…

What's it to you?

**Oh, not much…**

**I just think it'd be best if you stayed away from him.**

I don't care WHAT you think.

**He's bad news.**

**My guydar tells me so.**

Your WHAT?

**My guydar.  
It's like the male version of "Women's Intuition".**

Really, now.

**Do I sense some sarcasm?**

Maybe.

Hey dudes!

**Ralph?**

RALPH?!

The one and only.

S'up, D? Case?

**Who invited you into this conversation?**

**And… not much.**

**You?**

Casey accidentally passed it to me instead of Sam to give to you.

I think.

**You THINK?**

Yeah… I don't really remember.

…

Uh, Ralph?

Do you mind? This is kind of private.

Really?

Okay then.

Nice shoes, by the way.

Umm… thank you?

No problemo.

Peace, dudes.

**Now that Ralph's gone…**

**Private, you say?**

**You make it sound so… kinky.**

You pig!

That's disgusting!

**Your words, not mine.**

Just stop talking to me already!

**Hey, I'm not FORCING you to respond.**

…

You're right.

Well, no more!

The conversation ends here!

**Yeah right.**

-

-

-

_BOINK!_

**Hey again!**

Ugh! What do you want NOW?

**I knew you couldn't resist answering.**

**You're so predictable, Case.**

Go to hell.

**More threats?  
Wow. You seem to be on a roll today!**

What part of "leave me alone" DON'T you comprehend?

**All of it.**

You're such an asshole.

**And proud of it!**

Whatever.

**So… in addition to you flirting with Truman…**

**Do you wanna know what ELSE I saw today?**

Not really.

**Well, I'm going to tell you anyway!**

**I saw…**

**Your dream diary!**

Liar.

**Afraid not, dear Casey.**

**I know ALL about your dreams, and I know that Truman isn't the only one you dream about.**

Really?

Then what, pray tell, DO I dream about?

**Me.**

…

DER-_EK_!

**AHAHAHAHA!**

**I can't believe you walked into that one!**

**So it's true?!**

**You dream about me?**

You… JERK!

I HATE YOU!

**I'll take that as a yes.**

**So… what are they about?  
Are they dirty?**

**Do they get you all hot and bothered and make you want to fuck me?**

Are you kidding me?!

YOU are the most repulsive creature I've ever met in my life!

Why would I ever sleep with you?!

**Because I'm simply irresistible.**

**And pretty damn good in bed, if I do say so myself.**

Pig.

**Call me what you want, but that still doesn't change the fact that I can make any girl scream my name at any given time.**

**And have.**

**Sandra, Kendra, Amy, Beth, Sally… the list goes on.**

Eww.

I really didn't want to know that.

**But I haven't even gotten to the good part!**

**Do you know HOW I made them scream?**

No, and I don't want to!

So keep it to yourself!

Please!

**Why?**

**Is the thought turning you on?  
Are you getting wet just thinking about WHAT I might've done?**

Eww, no!

I just don't want to be scarred for life!

**You know, you're a terrible liar even on paper.**

**I bet you ARE getting wet.**

**I bet that once this bell rings, you're going to go home and take a long, cold shower while thinking about me and my magic fingers.**

Don't make me puke.

Just… shut up.

**I'm right, aren't I?**

Fuck you, Derek.

**Maybe later.**

**Just answer me one thing.**

What?

**Do you want to sneak out and go home early so I can prove how awesome I am in bed?**

Are you suggesting what I THINK you're suggesting?

**Yep.**

**Wanna fuck?**

**Check yes or no.**

-

-

-

**I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.**

**Meet you in the parking lot in five!**

X

FIN

X

**Alright, so that turned out a lot dirtier than I originally intended, but whatever. I had fun writing it.**

**Hopefully they weren't too OOC.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


End file.
